1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery terminal and to a method of assembling it to a battery post.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-184389 discloses a battery terminal with a terminal main body, a bracket, a bolt and a nut. The terminal main body includes a lower part to be fit externally to a battery post and an upper part also to be fit externally to the battery post. The bracket has inclined surfaces fit to fastening pieces formed on each of the upper and lower parts. When the bolt and the nut are fastened, the fastening pieces come closer to the inclined surfaces of the bracket and are fastened to the outer periphery of the battery post.
The above-described battery terminal has no means for stabilizing the posture of the bracket. Thus, the bracket may incline in the process of fastening the bolt and the nut. If the bracket is inclined, the fastening pieces cannot be held in close contact with the battery post even if the bolt and the nut are fastened. This obstructs an operation of the connecting the battery terminal to the battery post.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve connection operability to a battery post.